Various methods of producing ethanol from cereals are already known. However, these known methods either involve milling operations, i.e. operations for fractionating the product resulting from crushing or grinding the cereals with a wiev to separating the germs and the bran of the resulting flour, which involves losses of starch and gluten carried off with the germ and bran fraction, whereby the rate of produced ethanol and of the gluten produced is reduced; or said known methods are adapted to avoid such milling and bran separating operations, but then involve crushing of the entire mass without recovering the gluten, while yet allowing an acceptable ethanol production to be achieved.